Transformers Prime : L'affaire SKM
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Megatron x Starscream et Knock Out x Starscream : Ce que peut faire de l'Energon Noir hormis le fait de transformer les morts en zombie et de rendre les méchants plus puissants.


_Je dédis ma plus longue fanfic (j'ai été fière de la finir, je peux vous le dire) à la petite Anonyyyymous qui n'a vraiment pas idée d'être anonyme pour un sujet pareil : mais crotte, quoi, j'aurais bien voulut te remercier pour ce super com ! Moi qui croyait aussi être seule à aimer TFP et voilà que, ben non. J'avais justement écrit ma précédente fic pour quelqu'un comme toi qui espérerait sans trop se faire d'illusion qu'une fic française de TFP soit au rendez-vous. C'est en plus grâce à ton com que j'ai put finir cette fic, il m'a motivée ! (10 pages Works d'un coup, ça c'est de la motivation !) Cette fic sera divisé en trois chapitre... qui ne seront pas répertorié dans les chapitre. En faite, ce sera trois chapitres sur une seule page. Moi je trouve ça mieux, car pour peut qu'internet bug où soit long, ben t'attend pendant des plombs le prochain chapitre qui veut pas venir. Donc tout sera à la suite, ce qui explique pourquoi ta barre pour se déplacer de haut en bas à l'écran soit si petite ! ^^_

_Tu m'avais aussi écrit que ton couple à toi, c'était plutôt du Megatron/Starscream, right ? Je t'ai fais une fic où Starscream est le principale protagoniste mais il y a du Knock Out x Starscream en plus du Megatron x Starscream, donc voilà ! :3_

_Désolé mais j'aime trop ce Decepticon, donc je me suis sentis obligé de le mettre. A la base, c'était même sensé être une fic exclusivement basé sur du Megatron x Starscream (mon titre sur Works le prouve : "TFP - Megatron x Starscream" XD) Mais, bas, ça à dérivé. En faite, je contrôle moi-même pas ma fic, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va arriver à la prochaines ligne quand j'écris ^^" __C'est l'instinct XD _

_Enfin bref, je voudrais dire à tous ceux qui pourront me lire de mettre un com, normalement ce serait pour commenter la fic, mais là, ce serait en faite surtout pour savoir combien de fan français de TFP qui aime le Megatron x Starscream passe par =P (Roh, allez ! Le couple par excellence que l'on aime ^^) Je n'espère pas avoir énormément de réponse, évidemment, mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre, hein ! ^^"_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>TRANSFORMERS PRIME<span>**

L'affaire SKM

* * *

><p>S comme Souffrance<p>

S comme Spark

**S comme Starscream**

* * *

><p>Il avait mal.<p>

La douleur viscérale qui bouillonnait dans son Spark alimentait ses circuits sensoriels de souffrance, comme le puits dans lequel son corps puiserait ses supplices.

Tout son système l'élançait, telles des courbatures malsaines dû à une fièvre inquiétante. Starscream gémit légèrement en sentant une nouvelle salve de souffrance agitée son Spark pour se déverser dans tout son corps.

Les yeux fermés, crispé de temps en temps par la douleur, le second en chef entendait presque les crépitements de ses câbles et le rougeoiement de son Spark.

On l'avait si mis à mal. Tant torturé. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment il s'était retrouvé attaché par des fils à une plaque de Titanium, mais ses souvenirs concernant les souffrances qu'il avait dû subir étaient encore aussi chauds que la braise ardente qui lui servait de cœur.

Il n'osait pas regarder son plaquage dermique de peur d'y voir ses blessures. Il devait être dans un sal état.

Cette cruelle punition avait été la salutation que Megatron lui avait offerte pour marquer son retour. Starscream avait d'ailleurs toujours du mal à y croire. Comment Megatron pouvait-il être vivant ?

Comment avait-il réussit à récupérer de l'Energon noir pour sortir de son coma ? Un traître ? C'était le plus probable, bien que Starscream n'avait aucune idée de qui avait put comploter la résurrection de Megatron sur ce vaisseau.

Ce n'était pas qu'il voyait tout le monde trop blanc pour cet acte, mais plutôt l'inverse. Il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Mais de toute façon, le mal était fait.

Megatron était revenue à la vie et, fort malheureusement pour Starscream, il s'était souvenu de son ultime traitrise. Lui avoir dérobé l'Energon noir dans l'antre de son Spark en lui promettant ainsi une mort bien camouflé avait été un acte dont le lieutenant dégustait maintenant les frais.

Posé sur une table médical élevé en diagonale, relié à des tuyaux suspendus à un machine collé au plafond, Starscream écoutait son corps se stabilisé petit à petit.

Les yeux fermés, il pouvait percevoir ses souffrances ainsi que les engins médicaux qui fonctionnaient autour de lui. Des « bip, bip, bip » résonnait à sa droite tandis qu'un bruit de turbines qui tournaient incessamment se faisait entendre à sa gauche.

Il avait bien crût mourir lors de sa séance. Heureusement pour lui, Megatron l'avait trainé dans le bloc médical pour l'empêcher de lui filer entre les doigts. Il le voulait donc encore en vie. Starscream ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois, secoué de salves douloureuses provoqué par son Spark. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ses bourreaux lui avait fait à cet endroit là, mais son cœur Cybertronien pulsait extrêmement fort et chauffait l'intérieur de sa cuirasse depuis son petit… _entretiens_. C'était peut-être même cette affliction qui lui faisait le plus mal pour le moment.

Pour tout dire, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de quoi que ce soit lors de sa torture. La seule chose qui lui restait encore était le souvenir de ses cris, de bruits affreux et de douleurs indescriptibles. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler le visage de son bourreau. Peut-être que cela avait été Megatron lui-même… oui… peut-être…

C'est en essayant de réguler sa respiration pour laisser aux médicaments qui étaient véhiculés dans ses circuits le soin de faire effet que la porte du bloc médical s'ouvrit.

Une marche pesante et lente s'avançait vers lui. Starscream la reconnue et eu un léger hoquet de terreur en ouvrant de grand yeux rouges. Le sourire de requin que son chef lui adressait fut la première chose qu'il vit.

-Alors, ces blessures ? Fit semblant de s'intéresser Megatron en désignant le corps de son second d'un ample geste de main.

Starscream n'osa rien lui répondre, se contentant de le regarder, une terreur clairement lisible au fond de ses yeux luminescent.

Megatron aimait ça. C'était ce sentiment de peur et de craintes qu'il voulait inspirer à tous ses sujets. Il rétracta ses doigts dans un grand sourire.

-Ne crois pas que j'en ai finis avec toi, l'avertit Megatron en contournant la table d'opération pour se rapprocher de son second.

Starscream leva des yeux implorant vers son maitre.

-M-mais, Master, je n…

Une toux rêche secoua soudain ses épaules, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

-Après ce que tu m'as fait, sois heureux que je te laisse encore le droit de vivre, lui confia Megatron d'un ton supérieur qui fit grincer les dents du Decepticon. Je ne serais pas aussi magnanime la prochaine fois que tu me referas un coup de ce genre.

Starscream n'ouvrit pas la bouche. A quoi bon ?

Megatron s'approcha de la tête de ce traître châtié. Starscream avait de belles éraflures sur le visage et les entailles ne pouvaient pas se compter tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Il était presque… pitoyable.

-J'espère que le message est correctement rentré, lui souffla méchamment Megatron.

Puis il se détourna de lui pour aller jeter un coup d'œil sur l'écran holographique qui montrait différentes courbes et d'autres informations diverses sur ce qui se passait chez Starscream en ce moment.

Après avoir regardé quelques information et identifier les manettes qu'il cherchait, il lança un bref regard à travers l'écran en direction de son second. Starscream avait la tête tourné vers lui et restait ainsi sans dire un mot, immobile.

Megatron abaissa discrètement un petit levier sur le coté de la machine et enfonça un bouton avant de se retourner vers la porte.

-Je repasserais te voir dans quelques heures, repose-toi bien !

Les derniers mots de Megatron avaient résonnés dans la pièce comme une ironie funèbre. Une ironie aussi noire que son âme.

Starscream resta immobile quelques secondes après que la porte fut fermé derrière son pire cauchemar, puis il redressa la tête, ses yeux rouges regardant un plafond aussi morne que son humeur.

Il n'osait pas pensé à ce qui lui arriverait quand Megatron franchirait de nouveau cette porte. Il ne voulait penser à rien ; il s'était déjà assez fait démanteler, couper et mâcher pour être recraché dans cette pièce sans avoir en plus à se torturer l'esprit. Aussi, après un soupir presque imperceptible, Starscream abaissa doucement ses paupières et s'enveloppa de nouveau dans ce monde d'ombre et de douleur.

Knock Out était posté à la porte d'entrée du bloc médical. Adossé au mur, il était sensé surveiller Starscream si dès fois ce dernier aurait récupérer assez de force pour pouvoir filer.

Mais selon lui, dans l'état où le second en chef lui avait été remis, il ne pourrait pas penser courir avant un bon bout de temps.

Et depuis qu'il avait vu Megatron rentrer dans la pièce, il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour la vie de Starscream.

Feignant d'être absorber par l'écran tactile où il triait des informations, ses récepteurs audio guettaient le moindre cri qui aurait put sortir de cette pièce.

Mais finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Megatron en ressortit aussi calmement qu'il y était entré. Le médecin Decepticon le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il était étonné que pas même une petite engueulade n'est agité le bloc. Cela avait été bien trop calme pour ne rien cacher.

Il étrécit soudain ses optiques à la pensée que Megatron ai put finir le travaille et éliminer Starscream alors que celui-ci n'était pas en état de ce défendre. Cette idée était ridicule vu que Knock Out avait lui-même vu Megatron apporté un Starscream à moitié mort dans le bloc. Mais après tout, personne ne savait les idées qui agitaient la centrale de leur chef.

Megatron marchait avec de l'Energon noir, et avec le sang de la plus maléfique entité connu de Cybertron dans le Spark, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Knock Out regarda la porte du bloc restée légèrement entrouverte. Hormis les fins échos des machines, aucuns sons ne venaient perturber le silence de la salle. Le médecin n'aimait pas ça.

Même s'il se sentait totalement idiot et serait surement considéré comme telle si jamais il se trompait, il devait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un cadavre qu'il était en train de garder.

Knock Out s'approcha de l'entrée, passant un doigt dans l'ouverture pour tirer discrètement la porte. Il balaya la salle d'un œil. Rien d'anormal. Tout était à sa place. Même Starscream était là, allongé sur la table médicale du bloc, immobile. Peut-être même un peu trop immobile.

Knock Out resta ainsi à regarder le second de son chef, guettant un mouvement, une réaction quelconque qui lui prouverait qu'il se faisait des idées. Au bout d'un certain temps, ni tenant plus, Knock Out lança un timide : "Starscream ? "

Il n'eu pas le droit à une seule réponse, pas même l'esquisse d'un mouvement.

Fronçant ses optiques, le médecin oublia la discrétion et ouvrit la porte pour avancer un pied dans le bloc.

-Hé, Starscream ! Répond-moi ! Tu es toujours… vivant ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, secondes de panique pour Knock Out. Puis un gémissement rauque sortis du robot étendu sur la table.

-La ferme, ordonna Starscream d'une voix las et éraillée. Evidemment que je suis toujours en vie, idiot.

Knock Out eu un soupir ironique. Pas de doute, c'était bien Starscream. Le docteur referma la porte, un sourire soulagé peint sur le visage.

Comme prévu, il s'était fait traité d'idiot. Mais au moins, maintenant, il avait le Spark net sur l'état de ce qu'il devait garder.

S'adossant de nouveaux sur son mur, Knock Out repris son agenda électronique en main. Il se devait de finir de trier les résultats d'analyse du mois par ordre alphabétiques dans les dossiers des lettres correspondantes.

Patient, il s'attaqua au dossier « D » après avoir finit de ranger les deux dernières analyses du dossier « C ». Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes avant que « l'analyse des échantillons de Drellmôns » soit enfin classé, marquant la fin du compartiment « D ». Knock Out soupira en ouvrant un dossier « E ».

Ce que la vie pouvait être ennuyeuse quand les guerres ne faisaient pas rage !

De plus, hors de question de s'accorder des courses clandestines au milieu d'humains. Ce genre de passe-temps l'avait beaucoup amusé, et cela lui avait permit de sentir des regards appréciateurs jaugé sa carrosserie d'un œil admiratif. Mais il avait jaugé plus prudent de s'interdire ce plaisir maintenant que Megatron était revenu à la tête des Decepticons.

Il était rendus à la moitié du dossier « K » quand il entendit une voix le héler.

-Knock Out ! Viens par là !

C'était Starscream.

Tournant la tête en direction de l'entrée, le médecin se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le lieutenant. D'autant plus que de léger tremblement avait agités sa voix, ce que Knock Out voyait comme un présage de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et avança vers Starscream en vérifiant d'un vif coup d'œil si tout était en ordre. Les tuyaux étaient en place, les machines fonctionnaient et les écrans de contrôles n'avaient rien d'alarmant

-Un problème ? Demanda le médecin.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la glace qui me coule dans les circuits, avoua Starscream. Ton truc n'est pas sensé me rendre moins malque je ne le suis déjà ?

Knock Out s'arrêta devant les écrans holographiques et vérifia les courbes ainsi que les différentes activités des machines. Rien ne lui semblait anormal.

-Comment ça, de la glace ? S'enquit le médecin.

-J'ai froid. En plus, j'ai du mal à lever mon bras.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, Starscream décolla son coude de la table médical de quelques centimètres, grimaça en tremblant légèrement puis laissa retomber son bras à coté de lui.

Knock Out délaissa les écrans pour s'approcher de son patient. Il examina le bras de Starscream du regard, rien qui ne présageait une infection ou autre n'était à déploré malgré toutes les éraflures que son blindage possédait.

-Tu peux serrer le poing ? Demanda le docteur en regardant la main de Starscream.

Le lieutenant la bougea et fléchit ses doigts justes assez pour que son majeur touche son pouce.

-Tu ne peux pas plus ?

-Non, lâcha Starscream de mauvaise foi en détendant sa main.

-Hm…

Knock Out ne voyait pas d'où venait le problème. Etais-ce une maladie suite à ses blessures ? Quelque chose qu'il aurait attrapé ?

Déjà que le système du lieutenant était mis à mal par toutes ces éraflures, si une maladie venait pointer le bout de son nez maintenant, Knock Out n'était pas sûr que Starscream puisse se défendre correctement contre elle.

-Cela ne s'applique qu'à ton bras droit ? Demanda le médecin.

-De quoi ?

-Ton problème, là, tu ne l'as pas autre-part ?

-Pareil dans tout le corps, marmonna Starscream en détournant le regard.

-_Tout_ le corps ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais gelée ! S'irrita Starscream en haussant le ton. Tu crois que ça va être que dans le bras, crétin ?

Le second en chef finit sa phrase sur une tierce de toux, perdant ainsi l'impact dédaigneux qu'avaient porté ses mots. Knock Out préféra garder pour lui ses remarques et commença son inspection générale en passant son doigt sur la longueur du bras de Starscream. Celui-ci eu un léger soubresaut à son contact.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? L'apostropha le lieutenant.

-J'essaye de voir d'où peux venir ton problème. Tu l'as donc sentie ? Bon… c'est déjà ça.

-Tu crois pouvoir me toucher comme ça sous prétexte que j'ai un problème au bras ? Lui lança dédaigneusement Starscream en essayant sans grand succès de dégager sa main des doigts du médecin.

-Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu avais le même genre de soucis dans tout le corps ? Lui lança narquoisement Knock Out avec le sourire assortit en laissant de coté le bras de Starscream pour tendre la main au niveau de son ventre.

Le lieutenant s'enfonça le plus qu'il put dans sa table médicale.

-Ne m'approche pas !

Knock Out soupira puis glissa un regard blasé à son patient.

-Je suis Docteur, Starscream.

-Ça aussi, c'est un prétexte !

Levant les yeux aux ciels, Knock Out décida d'ignorer les menaces du second en chef et passa la main sur son corps. Soulignant les grosses écorchures de son doigt, le médecin se demandait qu'elle genre d'instrument pouvait faire des marques aussi profondes.

-Arrête ça tout de suite et retire ta main ! Cria Starscream.

-Pourquoi veux-tu à ce point préservé ton plaquage dermique de mes doigts ? Tu es puceau, ou quoi ?

La remarque déplacée en laissa le lieutenant bouche bée. Cela laissa le temps au médecin de vérifier l'état de ses jambes avant qu'il ne contourne les tuyaux reliés à Starscream pour remonter au niveau de son torse.

Le lieutenant regarda Knock Out s'en approcher avec des yeux ronds, toujours sous le choque de la question de cet impudent robot.

-Je peux savoir depuis quand tu as le droit de me parler comme ça ? Feula enfin Starscream.

Knock Out ne le regarda même pas, concentrer sur l'articulation de son épaule droite.

-Excuse-moi. Mais… pourquoi refuse-tu toute approche ?

-Parce que ton toucher me répugne, articula Starscream du ton le plus amère qu'il avait en réserve.

Knock Out aurait dû se souvenir que son patient était un rancunier avant de lancer ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il soupira.

Et soudain, alors qu'il avait légèrement plus appuyé qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors afin de vérifier l'incurvation du placage, Starscream poussa un léger gémissement de douleur étouffé entre ses dents.

Knock Out dévisagea Starscream qui se confondit en toussotements pour camoufler son acte. Le Médecin sourit.

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu as mal que tu ne voudrais pas que je te touche ?

-Je n'ai PAS mal ! Rétorqua Starscream. J'ai juste un besoin urgent d'un vrai médecin qui trouve ce que j'ai !

-Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, je pourrais peut-être faire mon travail correctement, lui fit remarquer Knock Out en allant examiner le cou du lieutenant.

-Non ! Hurla soudain celui-ci. Pas là !

Le médecin suspendit son geste, puis haussa un arc optique en dévisageant Starscream.

-Comment ça, "pas là" ?

-Je t'interdis de me toucher le cou, feula l'aviateur.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que… parce qu'il me fait mal.

Knock Out prit un air désabusé.

-Tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas mal.

-Oui, et bien là j'ai mal au cou, rectifia Starscream en toute mauvaise foi. Alors au lieu de me regarder en long, en large et en travers, tu ferais mieux de régler le problème de mon bras.

-C'est-ce que… Whoo.

Knock Out réagit lorsque sa main se posa là où le Spark de Starscream pulsait. Le placage était extrêmement chaud, on aurait put faire crépiter du beurre dessus sans problème.

-Ton Spark… tu…

-Il est comme ça depuis que je me suis réveillée, avoua Starscream.

-Et il te fait mal ?

-Non.

-C'est sûr, ça ? S'enquit Knock Out sur un ton soupçonneux.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je te mens ? Lui demanda Starscream accompagné d'un regard rouge menaçant.

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

-Tu es glacé mais ton Spark chauffe comme un petit soleil… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais c'est pas bon.

-Merci beaucoup, articula lentement Starscream. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans t-hnn…

Crispant son visage, le lieutenant se retient de justesse pour ne pas crier. Son bras ! La glace qui s'était insinué dans ces circuits était en train de geler ? En tous les cas, son membre était en train de s'immobiliser dans une crampe anormalement douloureuse.

Ça faisait un mal de chien !

-Starscream ?

-Mon… bras, réussit à gémir le second en le regardant.

La même crampe le prit soudain dans la jambe et cette fois, un cri passa les barrières de son self-control.

-Knock Out ! Fais quelque chose ! Hurla Starscream en sentant que son corps devenait petit à petit un immense nid à crampe.

Le médecin recula de quelques pas, apeuré par ce qui était en train d'arriver au lieutenant. Il se prit soudain le bras dans un des tuyaux qui était relié à Starscream. Le conduit se débrancha du plaquage dermique de son patient en répandant le médicament à base d'Energon sur le sol.

Knock Out regarda la flaque se former à ses pieds avec de grands yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas bleu, comme l'aurait dû être se médicament. C'était… violet ?

Knock Out ne chercha pas à comprendre quoi que se soit, c'était mission impossible avec Starscream qui hurlait sa souffrance à coté de lui. Suivant son instinct, il empoigna les tuyaux à porté et les arracha du corps du lieutenant.

Le même liquide violet se déversa par terre au fur à mesure que Knock Out enlevait ses perfusions de venin à Starscream.

Lorsqu'il eu finit d'arracher le dernier, le médecin se précipita sur l'ordinateur de contrôle pour stopper l'avalanche de ce liquide qui allait bientôt faire de cette pièce un vrai marécage. Mais Knock Out eu beau enclencher l'arrêt de la diffusion des produit, la machine ne répondait pas.

S'excitant sur les manettes, cela ne fit pas beaucoup d'effet. Knock Out finit par donner un bon coup de pied dans la machine et ne réussit qu'à se cogner le genou dans un levier placé sur le coté de l'appareil.

Tout à ses malheurs, il remarqua soudain quelque chose. Se levier… il n'était pas monté et non descendu lorsqu'il était venu brancher Starscream ?

Tendant la main, il actionna la commande pour la remontée, et les tuyaux cessèrent progressivement de déverser leur jus de navet.

Knock Out poussa un soupir de soulagement, regardant le chantier qu'étais devenu ce bloc.

-C'est… dégoutant, conclut-t-il en levant un pied de cette marre violette.

Puis il se souvient tout d'un coup de Starscream et braqua son regard sur la table médical. Le lieutenant y était allongé. Il ne criait plus, c'était déjà ça. Mais il ne bougeait plus non plus.

Il n'allait pas lui refaire le même coup deux fois !

-Starscream, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en pataugeant dans ce liquide mauve pour s'approcher de lui.

Le médecin réussit à atteindre la table médicale et regarda le visage du lieutenant. Les yeux fermés, les dents serrés, ses traits étaient encore crispés de douleur.

-Hé, Starscream. Tu m'entends ?

Le dénommé ouvrit un œil.

-J'ai mal… fait un truc pour que ça s'arrête.

Pour que Starscream surpasse sa fierté et avoue sa douleur, il devait réellement avoir très très mal. Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout.

Bon, Knock Out, mon petit vieux, réfléchit !

Impossible de lui faire d'autres perfusions avec des antidouleurs à cause de cette foutu purée violette qui avait contaminé les tuyaux et une bonne partie du corps de Starscream. Donc il fallait s'y prendre autrement…

-J'ai… froid, murmura faiblement le malheureux sur sa table médical.

-Je vais trouver quelque chose, tiens bon, l'encouragea Knock Out en posant une main réconfortante sur le torse du lieutenant.

Et c'est alors qu'il le sentit.

Le Spark de Starscream.

Encore bouillonnant malgré ce qui coulait dans le système de son possesseur.

Voilà la source qu'il lui fallait exploiter. Sur le plan tactique, il suffirait de placer quelque chose qui puisse capter la chaleur ainsi qu'une partie de la puissance du Spark de Starscream pour les répartir dans tous son corps.

Sur le plan technique, il ne possédait rien qui soit capable d'une telle prouesse. Aucune machine n'était à ce jour capable d'extraire l'énergie du Spark pour la transférer dans les circuits… l'Allspark l'aurait peut-être put, mais depuis le temps qu'il avait disparu…

Réfléchie ! Il y a sans doute quelque chose qui s'y apparentait, ou qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce qu'il avait besoin !

Une machine qui puisse extraire de l'énergie… quelque chose qui puisse transférer de la matière d'un endroit à un autre… Oh ! Mais oui ! Quel idiot, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Les câbles qui reliaient l'alimentation principale aux différentes machines de cette salle pouvaient peut-être faire office de perfusions !

Le Spark de Starscream remplaçant l'alimentation et ses membres fonctionnant comme des machines.

Ne perdant pas de temps à peser le pour et le contre, les risques que cela pouvait comporter ou même si ce plan avait une chance de marcher, Knock Out s'empressa d'aller débrancher les engins médicaux.

Il finit par débloquer le tuyau principal, celui qui était relié à la centrale, et accourut auprès de Starscream avec tout son attirail dans les mains.

Le lieutenant le regarda arrivé à coté de lui en posant par terre ce qui lui avait semblé être au premier regard une pieuvre électronique géante, puis le médecin empoigna les bordures de son plaquage sans le moindre avertissement.

-Hé ! Hurla Starscream en le voyant forcer l'entré de son torse.

-Ouvre ton Spark ! Lui ordonna Knock Out.

-Pas question !

-Tu veux souffrir comme ça pendant encore combien de temps ? Hurla le médecin. J'ai besoin de l'énergie et de la chaleur de ton Spark pour stopper et éliminer ce liquide qui t'empoisonne.

-Pas mon Spark !

Knock Out était excéder par ce Decepticon qui n'acceptait aucunes approches. Mais d'un autre coté, il était vrai que le Spark était bien l'une des partie les plus sensibles du corps, alors déjà que môsieur ne voulait pas qu'on effleure sa carlingue, c'était une toute autre affaire pour son Spark !

-Starscream, je ne sais pas ce qui as pu t'être perfusé à la place du médicament, mais crois-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le garde dans les circuits. Alors soit tu m'ouvre ce Spark pour que je tente quelque chose, soit je te laisse mourir.

Le lieutenant regarda son docteur avec suspicion, cherchant au fond de ses yeux la détermination qui lui aurait permis de concrétiser ses paroles.

De la détermination, il en avait. Mais bizarrement, Starscream trouvait que cette détermination était plutôt pour lui. Pour le soigner.

Mais son Spark… c'était son Spark ! De plus, il lui chauffait encore et semblait extrêmement sensible. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec. Mais d'un autre coté…

C'est la crispation de son bras gauche qui lui fit trancher sur une décision.

Ordonnant à la chambre de son Spark de s'ouvrir, Starscream regarda les différentes couches métalliques se retirer, dévoilant la lumière de son cœur.

Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, Knock Out brancha sans ménagement le câble principal sur le torse de Starscream qui eu un hoquet de surprise.

Il plaça ensuite chaque bras de cette gigantesque installation de tuyaux sur les places qu'occupaient les perfusions de poisons. Une fois Starscream correctement branché, Knock Out pria Primus pour que son système hasardeux fonctionne et, qu'en cas d'échec, ne détruise pas malencontreusement le Spark du lieutenant.

Car ce qu'il faisait était dangereux, il en avait conscience. Il ne savait pas si Starscream connaissait les risques de ce à quoi il s'exposait, mais il comprenait que dans la douleur, la réflexion n'était pas de mise.

Le médecin enclencha l'ouverture du câble central en retenant son souffle.

Starscream fut agité d'un violent soubresaut en sentant comme un aspirateur venir lui balayer l'intérieur de la chambre Sparkienne.

C'était horriblement désagréable. Mais la sensation si douce qui coula dans ses membres lui fit oublier le petit désagrément de son Spark.

C'était comme de faire fondre de la glace avec du chocolat chaud.

Starscream poussa un long soupir de bien être en sentant ses muscles lui revenir.

-Aaaah… merci, dédia-t-il à Knock Out.

Celui-ci put enfin souffler. Il était fier de lui ! Les chances que cela marche avaient été très minimes, la balance penchant nettement plus du coté des risques. Mais tout avait parfaitement fonctionné, et maintenant, Starscream était en train de se guérir lui-même.

-Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Knock Out dans un sourire.

-Bien, murmura Starscream. Super bien.

-Bon, tu vas rester comme ça pendant un certain temps. Quand tu te sentiras mieux, on avisera.

Knock Out regarda le liquide mauve qui lui montait jusqu'aux cheville.

-Pendant ce temps, je vais essayer de comprendre ce que c'est que ça, dit le médecin en se baissant pour plonger le doigt dans la mixture violette.

Puis Knock Out sortit du bloc avec ce poison sur le doigt, laissant Starscream à sa séance de « récupération ».

Heureusement, le laboratoire n'était pas loin. A dire vrai, c'était même la salle en face du bloc, à quelques mètres près.

Knock Out rentra dans la pièce de métal sombre en s'avançant vers l'un des microscopes. De petites plaques en verres étaient posées à coté.

Knock Out prit celle du dessus et racla son doigt à sa surface. Ce n'était peut-être pas la manière la plus orthodoxe pour examiner en profondeur un liquide, mais cela lui suffirais pour ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Allumant le microscope, le médecin mit la languette de verre sous la lentille et plaça son œil à hauteur d'optique.

Ce qu'il voulait vérifier n'était pas la forme moléculaire de ce poison violacé, mais son appartenance. De quoi provenait cette misère. Car de mémoire, il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun poison qui n'ait ces effets.

Le plus souvent, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas des toxines sous forme liquide qui était utilisé, mais plutôt gazeuses. Balayant un plus large terrain, moins facile à éviter…

Mais la question restait : d'où venait ce venin aux étonnantes réactions ?

S'il en croyait les symptômes de Starscream, il y avait d'abord refroidissement du corps puis contraction des câbles du système filandreux.

Peut-être que d'autres étapes suivait, mais il n'avait pas laissé le temps au lieutenant de les tester.

Knock Out régla la lunette du microscope afin d'avoir une vue net du petit monde bactériologique qui grouillait là-dessous.

Des molécules rondes pourvus de nombreux petits piques s'agitait dans l'optique du microscope. Knock Out n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. Il n'y pas si longtemps, en plus.

Mais où exactement avait-il put rencontrer les mêmes bactéries que celles-ci…?

Puis tout d'un coup, ça lui revient. Ces molécules sphériques étaient les mêmes que celles qui avaient proliférer dans le système de Megatron !

Lorsqu'il jouait au médecin avec lui, il avait prit le temps d'examiner les composés du trou qu'il avait à l'intérieur de la poitrine pour essayer de déterminer qu'elle genre d'arme avait bien put lui causer pareil dommage.

A la place, des tonnes de petites bactéries dans ce genre, mais noir, étaient apparues sous son microscope.

Knock Out ouvrit de grands yeux quand il se souvient avoir prouvé que ces molécules appartenaient à l'Energon noir que Megatron avait utilisé sur son Spark.

L'Energon noir… le sang d'Unicron !

Oh non ! Starscream ne s'était quand même pas fait perfuser du sang de cette entité maléfique dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement ? Comment étais-ce possible ? De plus, l'immense Energon noir qui aurait dû mener une armée de zombie de Cybertron jusqu'ici avait été utilisée. Donc la question était, d'où venait ce sang infâme ?

Il devait absolument en informer Starscream, et lui prouver par moult moyen que ce n'était pas sa faute si ce poison lui était rentré dans les circuits.

Knock Out se leva sans prendre le temps d'éteindre le microscope et fila vers le bloc médical. Avant même d'avoir franchit la porte, un frisson glacé lui remonta la colonne vertébrale.

Starscream était en train de crier.

Déboulant dans la salle, Knock Out hésita un instant avant de poser de nouveau le pied dans la marre de sang violette mais finit par accourir vers Starscream en ignorant ce qui lui prenait les chevilles.

-Starscream ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le lieutenant arrêta de gémir en entendant la voix de Knock Out.

-Enlève-moi ton truc ! Vite ! Hurla-t-il.

Knock Out s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre et, dès qu'il fut assez proche, il leva la manette pour désactiver le tuyau central.

Regardant Starscream respirer avec difficulté, il retira la canalisation de son torse et observa le désastre.

Le Spark du lieutenant était devenu une mince étincelle qui ne pulsait presque plus, comme une lampe qui arriverait à la fin de ses piles.

L'installation lui avait donc drainé toute l'énergie de son Spark.

Zut.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

Lui qui était si content de sa trouvaille, elle apparaissait avoir un gros défaut. Et d'ailleurs, si cette bévue n'était pas réparée bientôt, Starscream pourrait dire adieu à sa petite vie de lieutenant.

-P-pourquoi tu ne n'a pas put retirer le circuit par toi-même ? Lui demanda Knock Out, consterné.

-Mes…mes membres ne peuvent toujours pas bouger, lui avoua Starscream d'une voix faibles.

Knock Out en resta bouché bée. La quasi-totalité de son Spark en surchauffe était passé dans ses membres, mais ces derniers ne bougeaient toujours pas ?

-Tu as sentis une amélioration, dans ta mobilité, ou tu as plutôt eu l'impression que ça stagner et que rien ne changeait ? Demanda Knock Out.

-J'en sais rien, grogna difficilement Starscream. Ça faisait du bien, c'est tout. Donc j'imagine que ça allait en s'améliorant…

Bon, alors tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était de continué cette cure…

Seul problème : il n'avait plus de Spark.

Knock Out eu soudain une idée. Délirante, mais une idée qui n'avait rien à envié question folie à celle qui l'avait prit pour sauvé Starscream.

Si la première avait marché, pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Le médecin se décida, et sous les yeux intrigués de Starscream, il ouvrit la chambre de son Spark.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda le lieutenant.

Knock regarda d'un air rêveur le tuyau central qu'il avait dans les mains, puis tourna les yeux vers son patient.

-Ton Spark est très faible. Je vais brancher un tuyau dérivé dessus comme je l'ai fait pour tes membres… puis je brancherais le central sur mon Spark.

-Qu…

-Cela te redonneras de l'énergie et continuera de guérir tes muscles, le coupa Knock Out. Si tu veux t'en sortir, je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives…

-Tu veux dire que… que nos Spark seront… enfin…

Knock Out détourna le regard, gêné.

Oui, c'était ça le… petit problème.

En transférant de l'énergie de son Spark à celui de Starscream, il pensait que cela formerait une connexion. La même connexion qui unissait deux Cybertroniens dans des sensations fortes et enivrantes que les humains appelaient l'amour.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le but que Knock Out recherchait… mais comme le résultat qu'il voulait obtenir ce basait sur le même principe… il avait peur que leur corps se trompe sur leur intentions…

-Tu plaisante, Knock Out… on ne va quand même pas faire ça, dit Starscream devant le silence éloquent de son docteur.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix…

-Hors de question ! Une connexion ? Non mais puis quoi encore !

Knock Out ignora les remarques de Starscream et pris en mains un petit tuyau pour l'avancer vers la faible lueur qui servait de Spark au lieutenant.

-Knock Out, arrête ça ! Hurla l'aviateur en essayant tant bien que mal de bouger. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu ne…

-Oh, parce que toi, oui ? Susurra Knock Out en suspendant son geste à quelques centimètres du torse de Starscream.

Le lieutenant fronça ses optiques en dévisageant le docteur, puis il lança un bref « Tch » en détournant le regard.

Knock Out en profita pour lui placer le tuyau au niveau de son étincelle et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec la sienne lorsque Starscream reprit la parole.

-Une connexion, ce n'est pas que des sensations que l'on échange, murmura-t-il. C'est aussi des sentiments, mais surtout des pensées…

-Des pensées ? S'intéressa Knock Out.

Starscream lui tourna un fin sourire goguenard.

-Et c'est moi le puceau ?

Ce fut au tour de Knock Out de détourner le regard en lançant un « La ferme !».

Après s'être délecté de cette douce victoire, Starscream reprit :

-On partage nos pensées… on est dans la tête de l'autre. Pas de mensonge, rien que la vérité…

-Oh. Et quelle vérité pourrais-tu me cacher ? Demanda Knock Out en haussant ses arcs optiques.

Starscream ne répondit rien, ce qui fit froncer les yeux du médecin.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il. Il y a un autre plan machiavélique que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ?

N'obtenant pas plus d'information, Knock Out haussa les épaules avant de brancher convenablement le tuyau central sur son poitrail.

-De toute façon, il n'y aura peut-être pas de connexion ! Et dans le pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à penser à rien.

-Ce que tu fais est dangereux pour toi, dis soudain Starscream.

Knock Out dévisagea le lieutenant d'un œil suspicieux. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui ?

-Heu…, argumenta le médecin.

-Je n'aime pas avoir de dette envers qui que se soit, s'expliqua Starscream.

-Tu préfère mourir ? Lui lança Knock Out.

Considérant son silence comme un « non », le médecin prit une grande inspiration.

-Bon. J'y vais.

Puis sans laisser le temps au lieutenant de répliquer autre chose, Knock Out enclencha la manette sur le tuyau central.

* * *

><p>K comme Kamikaze<p>

K comme Kobold

**K comme Knock Out**

* * *

><p>Une violente aspiration lui secoua le torse, le faisant légèrement chanceler.<p>

Puis les deux Transformers crièrent en même temps en sentant leurs émotions vibrer à l'unisson. Knock Out s'effondra à genoux tandis que Starscream s'arqua sur la table médicale.

Zut de zut. Alors la connexion était réellement en train de se faire ?

S'était… puissant. C'était le seul qualificatif qu'arrivait à placer Knock Out en sentant son cœur vibrer. Il vibrait des émotions de Starscream… ils les ressentaient !

La colère et la peur de se découvrir, la douleur de ses membres ainsi que de son Spark affaiblit… mais aussi le plaisir que lui procurait ce contact ainsi que la douceur de l'énergie qui se déversait dans ses circuits.

Haletant, les yeux grand ouverts comme pour mieux percevoir ces incroyables sensations qui lui étaient encore inconnues, Knock Out était à quatre pattes et fixait la crème mousseline violette qu'il avait sous les yeux sans vraiment la regarder.

Les vibrations qui secouaient son Spark se dispersaient dans son système dans de vigoureuses ondes de plaisirs. Il tremblait presque, complètement à la merci des intenses pulsations qui parcouraient ses circuits.

Il ne savait pas si c'était normal, si cette déflagration de sensations étaient dû à la seul connexion des Spark ou si le tuyau central qui chatouillait son cœur y était pour quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas non plus s'il aurait dû être affecté de la sorte, tout du moins si rapidement… Mais, oh Primus, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

_« J'en étais sûr, tu ne l'as donc jamais fait. »_

Knock Out sursauta en entendant la voix de Starscream l'accoster au milieu de toutes ses vibrations. Cette voix… elle se trouvait dans sa tête. Comme une pensé qu'il n'aurait pas décidé d'avoir, la voix du lieutenant s'imposait à lui.

_« Je vois beaucoup de choses… de l'anxiété, de la surprise, de la satisfaction… oh ! Du désir, aussi… »_

-Aah…aah… arrête ça ! Lui ordonna Knock Out en secouant la tête.

Starscream rigola sur sa table médicale, puis il reprit en mode télépathique :

_« Tu penses que je suis une ordure de profiter de toi alors que tu ne sais pas comment faire de même avec moi… » _

-Q-quoi ?…aah… non…

Knock Out arrivait maintenant presque à sentir le souffle de Starscream dans sa tête. Il sentait sa présence cherché, loin, toujours plus loin. Il sentait aussi ses pensées lui échappés, guidées par les émotions qu'il ressentait.

_« Tu penses que ce que tu ressens est puissant… agréable… »_

-Arrête…

_« Mais tu aimerais… Ooh ! Hin hin, tu aimerais en avoir plus ? » _

Knock Out grinça des dents. Il comprenait maintenant ce que signifiait "Pas de mensonges, rien que la vérité…"

Oui, il aurait aimé allez plus loin et sentir tout son corps être engloutit par ces sensations. Il aurait aimé accompagner ce plaisir psychique d'un délice physique… il pourrait peut-être… non, non, tout de même pas devant Starscream…

_« Oui, je ne préfère pas ! »_ lança ce dernier dans son crâne.

Knock Out crue percevoir une pensée légèrement moins forte suivre ce pic, comme un grognement. Il se concentra dessus, et constata soudain que plus il se concentrait, plus les sentiments de Starscream qu'il avait perçu lors de la connexion s'intensifiaient.

Ses peurs se clarifiaient, son plaisir s'expliquait, et les grognements devenaient plus nets, presque compréhensibles.

Et soudain, il fut dans la tête du lieutenant.

Aussi bruyant qu'un réseau routier, les pensées fusaient dans tous les sens. Knock Out en compris quelques unes, mais ce n'était le plus souvent que des bribes.

_« …encore une fois… »_

_« Pour ça il aurait fallut qu'il soit… » _

_« …ne connait rien, mais je ne suis pas mieux. » _

Une pensée, comme le klaxonne d'un camion, se détacha soudain des autres.

_« Hm, tu as donc compris comment faire ? »_

_« Pas vraiment »_ pensa Knock Out sur le même mode de communication.

Le médecin s'intéressa aux idées qui le frôlaient, passant dans sa tête pour disparaitre aussitôt.

_« Je pourrais peut-être lui proposer… »_

_« Il refusera surement. »_

_« Mais mois aussi je… »_

_« Cela faisait longtemps que… »_

_« Pour une fois que je suis… » _

_« …n'importe quoi. » _

Knock Out arrêta de se concentrer et réintégra sa tête avec ses propres pensés et ses propres émotions. La tête de Starscream était un vrai capharnaüm !

-Knock Out…, appela soudain Starscream.

Le médecin releva la tête en direction de la table médicale. Avec toute la monopolisation de la raison qu'il lui restait, il arriva à se remettra debout en prenant appuie sur la table.

Starscream avait parut si calme dans les pensées qu'il lui avait envoyées que Knock Out fut surpris de le voir haleter autant que lui. L'aviateur tourna son regard vers le médecin.

-Tu te souviens… je t'ai dis ne pas vouloir garder de dette envers-toi, lui rappela Starscream.

Le docteur opina sans chercher à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Embrasse-moi, susurra soudain Starscream d'un un râle qui décrocha un frisson général à Knock Out.

Ce dernier offrit des yeux ronds et un air totalement désabusé comme réponse au lieutenant.

_« Je sais que tu en a envi. » _reprit Starscream via la pensée. _« Je t'offre ta première fois, et nous serons quitte. »_

-Embrasse-moi, répéta le lieutenant.

Knock Out étrécit ses optiques, puis les glissa imperceptiblement vers les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Oui… il pourrait se laisser tenter.

Le plaisir qui continuait de circuler dans ses circuits lui fit légèrement incliner la tête, s'approchant du souffle de Starscream.

Puis il s'abandonna aux délices et musela sa raison quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de l'aviateur.

C'était… bon. Cela faisait monter son plaisir qui avait été pour l'instant intense mais toujours plat. Knock Out entendit soudain de nouveaux la voix de Starscream s'insinuer dans son esprit.

_« Viens… » _

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et s'empressa d'accéder à la table médicale en entourant les jambes de l'aviateur de ses genoux. A cheval sur ses cuisses, Knock Out ne loupa pas le regard légèrement étonné que Starscream posait sur lui.

_« Oh, Primus… Qu'est-ce qu'il est excitant. »_

En effet, sans l'avoir vraiment voulut, Knock Out s'était presque couvert du liquide mauve qui stagnait par terre et plusieurs gouttes lui coulaient en soulignant ses formes. Le reste faisait luire la peinture dont-il était si fier et sa profonde respiration faisait bouger les ombres en fonction de l'élévation de son buste. C'était du grand spectacle…

Le robot concerné fut étonné qu'une telle pensé est ainsi échappé au lieutenant.

Il se fendit d'un sourire vicieux avant de poser ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête de son vis-à-vis pour glisser son visage à la hauteur de celui de Starscream. Son dos courbé dans une pose honteusement provocante, son ventre frôlait celui de l'aviateur.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme avec un regard perçant à trois centimètres de lui qui le liquéfiait.

-Alors, Starscream ? Impressionné par un petit _puceau_ ? Ironisa Knock Out en s'approchant un peu plus de lui tandis que ce dernier enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules.

Il n'allait tout de même pas ce laissé faire par ce robot prétentieux !

C'est en voulant lever une main pour repousser le médecin que Starscream se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié un petit détail : il n'avait toujours pas le control de ses membres. Il regarda son bras qui refusait de lui obéir, pestant intérieurement contre son foutu corps.

Knock Out saisis cette pensée suivit par un intense sentiment de frustration. Lui était satisfait. Très satisfait.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne peux toujours pas bouger ? Glissa vicieusement Knock Out.

Starscream lui décocha un regard noir. Le Médecin l'ignora et fit glisser sa main vers l'entrejambe de Starscream.

En tant que Docteur, il savait heureusement où se trouvait le câble lié au plaisir. Cela allait l'empêcher de chercher le bon fil dans l'interstice entre la cuisse et le bassin de Starscream.

S'il se souvenait bien, il existait plusieurs façons d'échauffer le plaisir dont deux plutôt simple et rapidement concluantes.

Pour la première, il suffisait de ce souvenirs où les câbles étaient les plus faciles d'accès (dans les articulations le plus souvent) et de savoir les identifier.

La deuxième était de se référer directement à la source de toutes jouissances : Le Spark. Mais ce dernier était plus difficile à chatouiller car ne s'ouvrant que par la volonté de son possesseur.

Mais même la volonté, avec quelques bonnes méthodes, pouvait être dissoute…

Knock Out avait à peine posé la main sur la cuisse du lieutenant que celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise.

-N-non, non ! Pas là !

-Pas là non plus ? Demanda Knock Out en faisait la moue. Je suis sensé pouvoir te touché où, dans ce cas ?

Starscream eu un mince sourire.

-Tu n'es pas sensé me toucher du tout, alors contente toi de ce que je peux t'offrir.

Le médecin haussa les épaules, puis vient planter ses yeux dans ceux de Starscream.

-Pourquoi y'a-t-il des endroits que tu ne me laisse pas approcher ?

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est parce qu'ils me font mal, éluda Starscream.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit la vraie raison.

-Pense ce que tu veux…

-J'en ai bien l'intention, murmura le docteur avec de se baisser pour embrasser Starscream.

Knock Out se fichait maintenant des risques, il mouvait ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à l'instant présent.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le médecin avait réintégrer la centrale de Starscream et ses pensées filaient de nouveaux dans sa tête.

« _C'est… »_

_« Je l'espère pour moi ! »_

_« …et si ça se trouve je… »_

_« …passe comme la première fois. »_

_«… faudrait un miracle… _»

Première fois ? Knock Out avait retenu ces deux mots qui s'étaient soudains imposés à son esprit. Comment avait été la première fois de Starscream ?

Et surtout : avec qui l'avait-il fait ? Peut-être qu'en cherchant un peu…

Knock Out fut soudain éjecté de la tête de Starscream telle un bouchon de champagne. Coupant court au baiser au rouvrant les yeux, il regarda d'un air surpris les yeux furieux de Starscream.

-N'y pense même pas, lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-C'est donc ça que tu veux me cacher ? Lui murmura Knock Out en caressant les lèvres de l'aviateur du bout du doigt.

Celui-ci détourna la tête, résigné à ne pas céder.

-J'aimerais bien savoir avec qui tu as crié la première fois, vient lui susurrer Knock Out.

-Je te… déconseille d'aller plus loin, dit l'aviateur en perdant de son sérieux avec le Médecin qui respirait à quelques centimètres de son récepteur audio.

-Dommage que tu ne sois pas en mesure de m'en empêcher, alors, ironisa Knock Out en approchant dangereusement sa main du Spark de Starscream.

Dans la tête du Médecin, le calcul était simple : Pour passer les défenses de Starscream, il suffirait de le faire surchauffer et de s'insinuer dans sa centrale au même moment. Quoi de mieux pour réussir que d'échauffer son Spark ?

Knock Out empoigna soudain le câblage qu'il avait branché dans le Spark de Starscream et le fit légèrement descendre pour appuyer sur l'étincelle de l'aviateur.

Celui-ci eu une réaction dès plus encourageante en hoquetant de surprise pour ensuite regarder son Spark, les yeux remplit d'une certaine inquiétude.

-Je…Knock Out, non ! Tu ne pourras pas le supporter !

Le médecin se contenta de sourire en recommençant le même geste plusieurs fois de suite. Au début, Starscream serrait les dents pour refuser ce plaisir grandissant. Mais il abandonna bientôt la partie en laissant cette sensation subjugué son corps.

Gémissant, haletant, il était des plus désirables. Knock Out cru d'ailleurs que c'était cette vision dès plus plaisante qui faisait grimper son désir.

Mais c'est lorsqu'il eu lui-même du mal à se retenir de pousser des gémissements qu'il se rendit compte d'une erreur de calcul : son Spark était toujours relié à celui de Starscream.

En d'autres termes, Knock Out ressentait lui aussi ce qu'était en train de subir Starscream.

Il ne cessa pas pour autant de continué d'appuyer et relâcher la pression du câblage sur le Spark du lieutenant. Il y était presque.

-K-Knock Out…aah… tu…hn…je t'interdis…aah…arrête-ça, imbécile ! C'est… hgnn…c'est pour ton bien que je ne…, éructai Starscream qui sentait lui aussi la surchauffe approcher.

-Excuse-moi…aah… aah… mais je suis maintenant allé trop loin…pour reculer.

Starscream était maintenant à quelques marches de l'implosion. Knock Out le sentait trembler de toutes ces sensations.

Starscream avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière. Knock Out savait qu'il avait maintenant définitivement perdu, prêt à accueillir une surchauffe qui ouvrirait malgré lui les portes de son esprit.

Il attendit les derniers cris de jouissances du lieutenant, indépendant d'une raison qui n'était maintenant plus de mise.

-Tu…aah…aaaah… Aah… Arrê-Arrêtez ! Aaah…Master, pitié… AAH… AAAAAAAAAAAH MEGATRON !

Knock Out libéra son plaisir dans un cri mêlé à celui de Starscream et il ce propulsa dans la central du lieutenant en dépassant toutes les bribes de pensées auxquels il avait eu accès. Il fila dans un abime noir, ou pas un son ni une source de lumière ne se diffusait.

Où était-il ?

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas seulement esprit, mais que son corps avait prit place dans cette immensité noire. Il le sentait allongé sur quelque chose et adossé contre, un mur ?… il voulut bouger mais ses mains étaient ligotées derrière son dos.

Il n'eu pas le temps de se demander ce qui se passait ici qu'un ricanement d'outre-tombe raisonna dans le néant.

-Alors, alors…on se réveille enfin ?

* * *

><p>M comme Malheurs<p>

M comme Mauvais

**M comme Megatron**

* * *

><p>Deux lumières tranchèrent soudain dans le noir. Deux petites lumières rouges qui étaient dirigé vers lui. Les optiques de Knock Out se réglèrent sur cette source de lumière, et il vit autour de ces loupiotes apparaitre des formes…<p>

Un visage, un corps imposant, un sourire vicieux… le médecin ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant Megatron. Il était animé d'intentions tellement perverses que Knock Out les sentaient d'ici.

Inconsciemment une peur grandissante s'empara du Spark du Médecin tandis que son corps se rétracta automatiquement contre le mur.

Megatron ricana.

-Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'on ne m'échappe pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas Starscream !

Knock Out fronça ses optiques sans comprendre. Starscream ? C'était pourtant bien à lui qu'il s'adressait.

-Je…Master, articula soudain la bouche du médecin.

Knock Out ne comprenais plus rien. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait dit ces mots, ce n'était même pas sa voix… c'était celle de Starscream. Pourtant, il avait sentis ses lèvres bougés, et là encore, il ressentait le mur contre son dos. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait ?

Megatron s'approcha soudain dangereusement de lui (ou de Starscream, il ne savait plus vraiment) et vient se placer au-dessus de son torse, ses yeux rouge à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Ne t'attends pas à une magnanimité de ma part, lui susurra-t-il.

Et c'est alors que Knock Out le vit… où plutôt, _se_ vit. Dans la lueur rouge des yeux de Megatron, son visage apeuré se reflétait.

Mais ce n'était pas le sien.

C'était celui de Starscream.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Le médecin se rappela soudain qu'il était ici dans la tête du lieutenant. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas et sentait le corps de Starscream comme s'il avait été le siens.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il est intégré ce souvenir dans l'aviateur ?

Qu'il voit et puisse ressentir les émotions ainsi que le corps du lieutenant en simple spectateur ?

Alors… c'était de cette façon que l'on regardait les souvenirs d'un autre ? Knock Out aurait plutôt pensé assister au déroulement de la mémoire d'autrui sans s'impliquer.

Et d'ailleurs, vu ce qui était en train de se passer, il aurait vraiment préféré que cela soit ainsi.

Megatron se baissa et captura soudain les lèvres de Starscream des siennes. Knock Out découvrit ce qu'était un baiser du Lord Decepticon avec curiosité.

C'était… froid. Mais très intense. Il sentit ses lèvres se laisser manipuler par celles agiles de Megatron et sa langue se faire mener par la danse que lui imposait le Lord.

Au bout de quelques instants, des gémissements étouffés surgirent dans sa gorge. Starscream essaya de bouger pour rompre le contact et reprendre sa respiration mais Megatron raffermit sa prise.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit son lieutenant dans ses dernières limites que le Lord accepta de se retirer pour regarder triomphalement Starscream haleter avec difficulté.

Puis il fit glisser sa main vers l'entre-jambe de son lieutenant en souriant devant l'air scandalisé que prenait Starscream.

-Oui, cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention d'accéder à ton Spark. Que tu le veuille ou non.

Et avant que son lieutenant ait pu répliquer quelque chose, Megatron rentra deux doigts dans l'interstice de la jambe de Starscream pour venir triturer le câblage lié au plaisir.

Des salves électriques se répandirent dans son corps, et Knock Out se sentit frissonner.

C'était incroyablement bon.

Autant capturer le Spark était un raz de marré qui offrait un plaisir continue, autant ces attouchements étaient presque plus à même de faire fondre ses circuits.

C'était du bonheur par tranche, une illumination de tous ces circuits à chaque fois que Megatron imposait une pression sur le câblage.

Bientôt, Knock Out entendit le souffle de Starscream s'accélérer et ses gémissements sortir de sa gorge de plus en plus fort.

-M-master…

-Oui, Starscream ? Demanda celui-ci dans un sourire.

Le lieutenant hésita, laissant encore quelques gémissements passer ses lèvres, puis il se décida.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous pourriez allez plus doucement cette fois-ci ?

Le sourire de Megatron s'agrandit, laissant voir ses dents pointues.

-J'essayerais si tu me le laisse accéder à ton Spark.

Knock Out sentis la peur s'emparer de Starscream. Une peur pour son Spark.

Knock Out ne comprenait pas encore très bien pourquoi le lieutenant risquait des douleurs inutiles pour préserver son Spark. En tout les cas, cela devait être important, car sa réponse fut presque immédiate.

-M-mais…Lord Megatron. Vous savez que mon Spark, est… c'est…

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non, conclut Megatron dans un regard menaçant.

La cadence à laquelle Megatron poussait le câble s'accéléra soudain et se fit plus violente. Starscream ne put retenir ses gémissements et glissa du mur pour s'écrouler sur le couchage, les mains toujours liés derrière son dos.

Implacable, Megatron lui releva la jambe pour avoir un plus vaste champ d'action et mis trois doigts au cœur des fils qui déversèrent une pluie de message électrique dans le système de Starscream.

-AAaaah ! M-Megatron… aah… par pitié…

-Tu sais pourtant ce que je peux te faire, lui susurra Megatron en s'approchant de son visage. Ouvre-moi ton Spark et je serais compréhensif.

Starscream avait peut-être le souffle court, mais le regard déterminé qu'il lança à son chef n'en portait pas moins un message clair.

-Très bien, dit Megatron.

Il redressa Starscream afin qu'il soit assied dos à lui, puis il infiltra ses deux mains à l'intérieur des cuisses de son lieutenant pour les lui écarter largement.

Knock Out sentis ensuite les mains de Megatron venir glisser vers les interstices des jambes de Starscream.

Alors que le Médecin était excité par la dose à venir de plaisir qu'il allait ressentir, l'esprit de Starscream contenait quand à lui une peur mêlé à de la résolution.

Sans avoir le temps de se demander d'où venaient ces sentiments, Knock Out ressenti tout d'un coup une vive douleur là où Megatron avait mit ses mains.

Il entendit Starscream pousser un petit gémissement plaintif et tout de suite après, une autre salve douloureuse lui traversa le corps.

Ce n'était plus excitant du tout, la douleur véhiculé dans ses circuits n'avait pas même un arrière gout de plaisir. C'était de la souffrance gratuite. Les plaintes de Starscream devinrent déchirantes au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'intensifiait.

-Aaaaaïe…hgn…pitié, Lord Megatron, arrêtez ça ! AAAAAAH …Aaah… aïe…

-Je pourrais le faire, oui, lui dit Megatron. Mais dans ce cas, montre-moi ton Spark.

-Jamais.

S'ensuivit des salves de douleurs toutes plus insoutenables les unes que les autres, Knock Out crue pendant un moment qu'il allait s'évanouir et luttait contre le mal qui le traversait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

C'était inhumain, comment pouvait-on subir une pareille torture plusieurs fois d'affilé sans devenir fou ?

Et le pire, c'est que dans son dos, il sentait contre lui le torse de Megatron chauffé par son Spark.

Cela excitait son bourreau qu'il cris comme ça ? Quel être ignoble.

Le Lord baissa soudain la tête pour venir coller sa bouche dans les circuits du cou de Starscream. Après avoir passé ses lèvres sur différents fil, il s'arrêta sur l'un d'entre eux et le mordit sans ménagement.

Starscream bascula la tête en arrière sous la douleur produite.

C'était comme de sectionner un nerf : horriblement douloureux.

Megatron n'attendit pas que la souffrance s'estompe pour attaquer un nouveau câble qui fit s'arquer Starscream.

Le Lord profita de la position avantageuse qu'avait prit son lieutenant pour enfoncer un peu plus loin ses doigts dans les fils sensoriels de son entre-jambe.

Cela rajouta une couche de souffrance qui fit vaciller la conscience de Knock Out. Pitié…que ça s'arrête. N'importe quoi mais que ce Tsunami de douleur cesse où il allait se noyer.

Un déclic tonitruant résonna soudain et le noir reprit ses droits. Un noir inquiétant maintenant que Knock Out ressentait une certaine douleur. Puis une voix se fit entendre.

-Knock Out !

C'était Megatron ! Il avait délaissé Starscream pour venir s'occuper de lui.

-Knock Out ! Appela une nouvelle fois le Lord dans cette noirceur totale.

-Non, murmura le médecin complètement effrayé. Laissez-moi tranquille !

-Knock Out, répond-moi !

-Non, laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en !

-KNOCK OUT !

Le cri suivit d'une douleur au niveau du visage réveilla le robot en sursaut. Il était… dans le bloc médical. Allongé sur la table d'opération. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû s'y trouver.

-Enfin tu émerge.

Knock Out sursauta en tournant brutalement la tête sur sa gauche. Starscream était allongé auprès de lui et le regardait gravement. Le médecin resta ainsi à le dévisager pendant quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il était bien en face du vrai Starscream.

-Tu l'a vu ? lui demanda l'aviateur.

Knock Out ne compris pas sur l'instant de quoi il parlait, puis il se remémora les pénibles instants qu'il avait passé.

-Qui ? Megatron ?

-Oui… laquelle de mes nuits à tu vécu ?

Knock Out plissa ses optiques. Il avait encore du mal à reprendre son souffle après cet affreux cauchemar, mais il fit un effort pour se souvenir.

-J'étais… enfin, tu étais avec lui. Et… il y avait deux lumières rouges. Au début, c'était plaisant, puis après, ça c'est dégradé. Vous parliez de Spark… oui, c'est ça, tu ne voulais pas lui montrer ton Spark, alors il a… il t'a…

Le médecin frissonna. Il croyait encore vivre les tortures imposées par ce démon personnifié.

Starscream hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Tu n'as donc pas vécu les pires de mes relations. Tu as eu de la chance.

Knock Out dévisagea l'aviateur avec des yeux ronds.

-P-pire ? Il y a eu pire ?

Starscream eu un pauvre sourire.

-Juste après la nuit que tu as vécu, il n'a fait que de me torturer de multiples façons afin que je lui délivre mon Spark.

-Et tu as finis par céder ? Se demanda Knock Out qui, lui, aurait déjà vendu Père et Mère pour échapper à ce supplice.

-On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça comme ça, avoua-t-il. Enfaite, je suis tombé dans un piège.

Attentif, Knock Out l'incita à continuer.

-C'était la quatrième ou cinquième nuit -je ne sais plus- de torture qu'il m'infligeait. Ces moments étaient complètement aléatoire, autant je pouvais être tranquille un cycle entier autant parfois, trois nuits s'enchainaient sans que je ne puisse me reposer. J'étais vidé, j'avais peur, j'ai beaucoup pensé à fuir mais à l'idée de ce qu'il aurait put m'attendre si jamais Megatron m'aurait retrouvé, je préférais subir ces nuits d'horreur. Un soir, Megatron m'a donc de nouveau rejoins dans mon lit mais cette fois, il ne m'attacha pas les mains. Je tremblais comme une feuille à l'idée de ce que j'allais de nouveau devoir enduré, mais ce fut totalement l'inverse. Sans que je ne lui demande, il fut cette nuit l'être le plus doux et le plus tendre que je n'eu jamais connu et mon plaisir n'eu aucune limite. Je pensais qu'il voulait s'excuser de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et acceptait toutes ses intentions de bon cœur. Après quelques surchauffe, mes défenses ce sont peu à peu misent à fondre et la cage de mon Spark que je gardais hermétiquement fermé lors de nos ébat se détendit. Tout en continuant ses caresse, Megatron m'ouvrit tout doucement les plaques qui protégeaient mon Spark et la seule chose que j'avais sut préserver de lui fut bientôt à sa portée. Dès qu'il eu la main dessus, je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais autant souffert de ma vie. Les tortures que j'ai subit avant d'arriver ici était presque identiques à ce que j'ai ressentit cette nuit. C'était affreux. Heureusement que tu n'as pas vécu cette nuit là, je pense que tu ne t'en serais pas remit tout de suite.

-Je le pense aussi, avoua Knock Out. C'était vraiment… je ne sais pas comment tu as put tenir aussi longtemps.

Starscream haussa les épaules.

-Je ne le sais pas non plus. Mais je ne te plaindrais pas sur ce qui t'est arrivé. Je t'avais prévenu, tu n'as pas voulut m'écouter, tant pis pour toi.

Knock Out fit la moue.

-Je pensais que c'était le souvenir le plus agréable que l'on revoyait lorsque que l'on entrait en surchauffe pendant une connexion des Sparks.

-Ça l'est, affirma Starscream sous le regard interrogatif de Knock Out, mais malheureusement pour moi, mes meilleurs moments sont accompagnés de mes plus mauvais.

-Pas de chance, compatit le médecin. Mais alors…hurm, cela voudrait dire que tu aimerais Megatron ?

Starscream fronça ses optiques. Il allait répondre à la négative, mais il se ravisa. En faite, il n'en savait rien. Parce qu'il fallait être quand même sacrément masochiste pour aimer ce que Megatron lui faisait subir.

Mais d'un autre coté, s'il prenait autant de plaisirs lors des rares moments où le Lord se faisait tendresse, il pouvait peut-être se poser des questions…

-Je ne sais pas, dit finalement Starscream.

Soudain, Knock Out se rendit compte de quelque chose.

-Hé ! Si j'ai put voir ton meilleur moment… ça veut dire que tu as aussi vu le miens !

L'aviateur lui étira un grand sourire vicieux.

-Peut-être…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Knock Out en s'attendant au pire.

Un court silence de suspense figea la scène, puis Starscream soupira.

-Je ne savais pas que Breakdown était si doué.

Les optiques du Médecin s'étrécirent.

-T-tu… tu veux dire que… tu as vus…

-J'ai _vécu_ une scène où tu courrais dans les couloirs pour ensuite frapper à la porte de Breakdown et te jeter sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé avant, mais…

-On s'était brouillé, le coupa Knock Out. Breakdown m'avait fait des avances, j'avais prit peur et je n'y ai pas répondu. Sur cette même table d'opération, d'ailleurs ! Comme je ne voulais pas d'une gêne entre nous, je suis allé mettre les choses au clair avec lui…

-Je vois, souri Starscream. J'ai bien aimé ta façon de mettre les choses au clair. Très plaisante.

-La ferme.

-Tu l'as donc déjà fait. C'est juste que tu n'as pas été jusqu'à la connexion.

-Ouais… Hé ! Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu peux bouger ? Et où sont les tuyaux ? Remarqua soudain Knock Out.

En effet plus aucun circuit ne passait dans les membres du lieutenant et le Spark des deux Decepticons étaient de nouveaux au chaud sous leur plaquage.

-Dès que ma vision fut terminée je pouvais de nouveaux contrôler mon corps, expliqua Starscream en serrant et desserrant le poing. Toi, tu étais en train de gémir sur mon torse, alors je t'ai couché à coté et j'ai rompu la connexion. Le temps que j'enlève tous les bras robotiques que tu m'avais mis sur le corps, tu étais encore à moitié en train de délirer. Une gifle et tu t'es réveillé.

-Hey !

-Tu aurais préféré continuer de te faire torturer par Megatron, peut-être ?

Knock Out ne répondit rien. Il aurait tout préférer à ça.

-Bon, dit soudain le Médecin en se levant. Merci pour ce…cet échange. Je suis sensé monter la garde dehors, donc je ferais peut-être mieux d'y retourner.

-Oui, lui répondit Starscream en réintégrant le milieu de la table d'opération. De plus, Megatron ne vas pas tarder à revenir.

Knock Out tourna un regard inquiet vers Starscream.

-Pour te torturer ?

-Oublie ça, lui intima le lieutenant. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Bien sûr que si que ce sont mes affaires, ce défendit le médecin. Tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique, il est normal que…

-De toute façon tu ne pourras rien y faire, le coupa l'aviateur.

Knock Out fronça ses arcs optiques… il avait raison. Que pouvait-il contre Megatron ?

Le docteur se rapprocha alors de Starscream et agrippa l'un des tuyaux qui avait déversé du poison violet dans les circuits du lieutenant. Il le recolla sans ménagement sur le plaquage de l'aviateur.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le héla Starscream.

-Si Megatron reviens et qu'il te voit débrancher, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi.

-Mais ce truc m'a…

-Oui, mais il est hors-service et ne peut plus rien vomir, alors aucun risque qu'il te contamine de nouveau.

Starscream le laissa faire jusqu'à temps qu'il remarque quelque chose.

-Si tu veux paraitre crédible, tu ferais mieux de nettoyer toute la purée mauve qu'il y a par terre.

Knock Out avait presque oublié la marre d'Energon Noir qui flottait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il allait devoir faire vite.

Pour écouler cette matière toxique, pas de problème : il suffisait de relier un conduit à la fenêtre qui aspirerait tout ce jus au sol. Se trouvant sur le Némésis, le sang d'Unicron ira tâcher les nuages sans porter préjudices au vaisseau.

Une fois cette manœuvre accomplie non sans mal, il restait à nettoyer les résidus violets accrochés au sol.

A l'aide d'une sorte de couverture, Knock Out finit d'éponger la matière violette, il l'essora dans un sceau et le tout partit une fois de plus par la fenêtre.

C'était presque propre.

-Bon, souffla Knock Out. Et maintenant, Je veux que tu paresse extrêmement mal en point.

-Hein ? S'étonna Starscream.

-Tu n'es pas sensé allé bien. Tu es sensé avoir ce liquide mauve qui te coule dans les circuits, donc tu ne peux logiquement pas bouger les membres et tu dois aussi paraitre malade. D'accord ?

-Je verrais…

Un pas lourd se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir d'à coté. Knock Out cru que son Spark allait cesser de battre.

-C-c'est lui, couina-t-il.

-Va te planquer sous la table, lui ordonna Starscream.

Le médecin ne se fit pas prier et fila se cacher sous l'inclinaison de la table chirurgicale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Megatron faisait son entrée dans le bloc.

A peine eu-t-il passé la porte qu'une odeur sembla le gêné, puis le ravir.

-Hmm… quel bonne odeur, dit-il mystérieusement.

Puis il s'avança vers son lieutenant, un sourire satisfait peint sur le visage. Starscream avait les yeux fermés, la tête incliné sur son torse.

-Alors Starscream ? Heureux de me revoir ?

Celui-ci ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder pitoyablement son supérieur.

-Dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme… quel dommage, moi qui voulait jouer avec toi… ce n'est plus drôle si tu ne peux plus bouger.

Starscream fronça ses arcs optiques sans vraiment avoir besoin de jouer la comédie.

-Comment savez-vous que je suis immobilisé ?

Megatron eu un rire sardonique, puis sans répondre à son lieutenant, il se dirigea vers les machines qui commandaient les instruments de la pièce.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprises, puis se plissèrent de fureur lorsqu'il vit le levier sur le coté de la machine relevé.

Alors comme ça, on se jouait de lui ?

Starscream seul n'aurait pas put se déplacer pour bouger cette manette et il n'avait pas vu Knock Out à son poste avant d'entrée dans la pièce…

Hm… ce médecin trouble-fait devait être dans les environs. Peut-être même pouvait-il l'entendre. Il allait voir ça…

-Dis-moi, reprit Megatron en se tournant vers son lieutenant, tu ne saurais pas où est passé Knock Out ?

-Knock Out ? Non. Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Starscream.

-Et bien… je me dis qu'après avoir put réussir à forcer ton Spark. Tu ne présentais plus beaucoup d'intérêt. Alors j'aimerais bien maintenant essayer de faire craquer ce médecin.

Sous la table d'opération, Knock Out s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche pour ne pas gémir.

Non…non, non, NON !

Il ne voulait pas subir ce qu'il avait testé pendant quelques minutes ! Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ce genre de traitement aussi longtemps que Starscream ! Et lui non-plus ne comptait pas vraiment dévoiler son Spark aux griffes tranchantes du Lord Decepticon.

I-il… il allait mourir…

-Vraiment ? Demanda soudain insidieusement Starscream. Je ne pense pas que pour vous, je sois devenu si inutile.

Megatron haussa un arc optique contrarié.

-Je peux savoir d'où te viens cette assurance ?

-Et bien… malgré ce que je vous ai fais, vous m'avez peut-être bien punis mais ne m'avez pas fait mourir. Si, comme vous le dite, je ne vous suis plus d'aucune utilité, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?

Knock Out étrécit ses optiques. Starscream était devenu fou ?

A quoi bon énerver ce cruel Decepticon sinon pour vouloir encore se faire martyriser ?

Il était en train de jouer avec sa vie…

-Starscream… on dirait que tu es prêt à mourir, déclara Megatron en s'approchant de lui.

Starscream ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, résigné sur son sort.

Le Lord s'arrêta soudain alors que le bout de ses pieds touchait la base de la table d'opération.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna celui-ci.

Starscream obtempéra.

-Il est vrai que je n'étais pas résolu à te tuer. Je pense que j'ai dû m'attacher d'une certaine façon à toi… il faut dire qu'au lit, je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à faire crier quelqu'un, avoua Megatron à la surprise des deux Decepticons. Mais je pense aussi que c'est parce que tu éprouve certaines choses pour moi que j'ai un si bon rapport.

Starscream ouvrit de grands yeux à la dernière phrase.

-M-moi ? Eprouver… pour vous ? Je crois que vous faites erreur, Master.

Sentant la gêne s'approprier l'aviateur, Megatron en profita pour venir se baisser au niveau du visage de Starscream.

Celui-ci dû se faire violence pour ne pas rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules.

-On peut facilement le vérifier, lui murmura Megatron en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Starscream eu le droit au baiser le plus lent et le plus angoissant de toute sa vie. Il ne savait comment réagir, se trahir et repousser Megatron ou le laisser faire et profiter ?

Le temps qu'il puisse peser le pour et le contre, les lèvres de son supérieur rencontraient les siennes.

Dans ce baiser, Starscream sentis un grand sourire venir étirer les lèvres du Lord. Il avait depuis longtemps compris que lorsque Megatron souriait, cela annonçait de mauvaises choses.

En effet, lorsque le Lord se retira, ses yeux dévisageait Starscream l'air de dire « Ah, tu vois ! ».

-Si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu aurais facilement put m'arrêter ou te retirer, lui exposa Megatron. Mais tu n'en à rien fait, parce que…

-Parce que je ne peux pas bouger, le coupa Starscream.

Au lieu de le déstabiliser, cela ne fit que renforcer le sourire diabolique de son vis-à-vis.

Oh Primus… mauvais, ça, très mauvais.

-Comment ça ? Mais bien sûr que si tu peux bouger, Starscream !

-Vous… vous avez-vous-même dit que je ne…

-Oui, ça, c'était avant que je vois le levier de cette machine relevé.

Le Spark de Starscream ainsi que celui de Knock Out loupa un battement.

Le lieutenant dévisagea son supérieur avec horreur.

-V-vous saviez…

-Depuis le début, finit Megatron.

Un silence de quelque seconde figea la scène, puis Starscream reprit sa défense.

-Je… j'avais un rôle à tenir, je ne pouvais pas…

-Tu ne pouvais pas quoi ? Demanda le Lord en se baissant un peu plus sur son lieutenant. Même en voulant te faire paraître immobile, tu ne l'étais pas. Alors qu'est-ce qui est le plus important dans ce cas là ? Continuer de jouer la comédie en subissant des actes qui nous révulsent ou se battre pour défendre son amour-propre ? Du fait que tu ais mit tant de temps à me dévoiler ton Spark te classe dans la deuxième catégorie. Mais là… tu ne t'es pas battu. Si tu ne m'aime pas, dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

Starscream dévisagea son Lord sans savoir quoi répondre. Que pouvait-on de toute façon répondre à ça ?

Puis soudain, agissant par pur instinct, il prit la tête de son Lord entre ses mains et colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un intense baiser.

Megatron ne répliqua rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de venir se coller au corps de Starscream.

Sous la table chirurgicale, Knock Out entendait le baiser fougueux des deux Decepticons évoluer dans des gémissements de plaisirs partagés.

Il fallait croire que Megatron avait une part de sadisme s'il aimait réellement Starscream au point de lui faire mal comme il avait put l'expérimenter.

Ce Cybertronien était juste un foutu égoïste qui pensait avant tout à son plaisir et n'aimait pas que ses subordonné le trahisse.

Pas du tout.

Starscream en avait fait les frais, mais Knock Out craignait maintenant pour lui.

Il était sûr que Megatron savait que c'était lui qui avait relevé le levier et empêché Starscream d'être affaiblit par l'Energon Noir. Qu'allait-il advenir ?

En tout les cas, ça commençait un peu à dériver au-dessus…

Les gémissements se faisaient plus présents et même les souffles des deux Decepticons s'était accéléré.

Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça là… avec lui en-dessous !

Bah… Knock Out et Starscream n'avaient pas été dans une meilleure position lorsqu'ils avaient accomplit une connexion.

Mais là…non ! Il n'y avait personne sous la table lorsque ça c'était passé !

De plus, si jamais Megatron surprenait le médecin en train de les écouter dans un moment pareil, Knock Out pourrait faire ses prières.

Enfin, Megatron n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait tester ses compétences de persuasions sur lui ? Il ne le tuerait peut-être donc pas…

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Plutôt mourir que de subir une pareille torture !

Enfin…torture… c'était vrai quand le Lord le voulait. Mais Knock Out avait vu qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer extrêmement doué en terme de plaisir.

Le médecin en avait d'ailleurs la preuve directe en écoutant les gémissements de bonheur que poussait Starscream.

Le Lord se repoussa soudain de la table médicale en chancelant, le souffle-court.

Le gémissement de désapprobation qu'avait eu Starscream montrait clairement que ce soudain écart n'avait pas été voulut. Mais Megatron ne fit aucun geste pour revenir vers son lieutenant, se contentant de le dévisager à trois pas de lui.

-Je t'avais dis que je n'en avais pas finit avec toi, lui rappela Megatron. En faite, la seconde étape de ta punition est déjà passée.

Starscream le regarda sans comprendre.

-Tu as dû te morfondre sur quel genre de torture t'attendrais à mon retour. Cela constituait la deuxième partit de ton châtiment. J'aurais voulut te contaminer à l'Energon Noir pour bien te montrer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une chose que l'on puisse utiliser à la légère, mais je crois qu'un certain Médecin à crut bon de t'en dispenser.

Starscream faillit sourire en pensant qu'il avait eu bien d'autre chat à fouetter que de penser à ce qu'il l'attendrait au retour de son maître, mais un air désabusé le prit lorsque Megatron évoqua l'Energon Noir.

-C-c'était… de l'Energon Noir ? S'exclama celui-ci.

Megatron sourit.

-Et oui. Du sang maléfique à ne pas s'incorporer avant d'être prêt. Sinon, j'espère que tu as pu en constater le résultat.

Starscream étrécit ses optiques. Lui qui aurait -et qui avait faillit- tuer pour s'en procurer, voilà que c'était cette promesse de puissance qui avait faillit l'emporter. C'était… ironique.

Megatron se retourna finalement pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je t'attends ce soir dans ma suite, ne fait rien qui puisse te porter préjudice à moins que tu ne veuille déguster…

La porte se referma sur cette menace et le silence s'installa. Knock Out attendit quelques secondes avant de sortir de sa cachette, encore bouleversé par ce qu'il avait entendu.

-J'aurais… pas crut pouvoir ressortir de sous cette table vivant, avoua-t-il en regardant la porte derrière laquelle Megatron avait disparu.

Comme Starscream ne lui répondait pas, il tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Celui-ci fixait lui aussi la porte, comme hypnotisé. Puis il se reprit soudain en voyant Knock Out le dévisager.

- Heu…oui, je euh… tu disais ?

-Rien, éluda le médecin. Mais j'ai pensé à un truc là-dessous. Megatron ne s'est pas amusé avec ton Spark avant de te jeter ici ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, il était brûlant. Comme après une surchauffe. Donc je me disais que peut-être…

-Je n'en sais rien, déclara Starscream. Et à vrai dire, je m'en fiche. Mais par contre, ce qui peut être intéressant, c'est que si c'était bel et bien de l'Energon Noir que j'avais dans les circuits, alors ont peut dire qu'il a un effet qui glace les membres. Donc si je me l'incorpore dans mon Spark après une surchauffe, j'ai des chances, non ?

Knock Out le regarda anxieusement.

-Tu ne compte pas réellement t'intoxiquer de nouveau avec ce truc ?

-Ecoute, cette journée m'a appris une chose : j'aime le pouvoir. Mais pas que le pouvoir en lui-même, je l'aime sous toutes les formes qu'il peut prendre. Et pour l'obtenir, je suis prêt à tout.

-Donc tu aimes Megatron et l'Energon Noir parce qu'ils représentent le pouvoir ? C'est ridicule, décréta le médecin.

-Non, c'est logique, continua Starscream. Je suis prêt à tuer pour ça. Tuer le pouvoir pour en obtenir… oui, c'était même évident.

Knock Out laissa tomber lorsqu'il vit que l'aviateur était en train de parler tout seul.

Starscream était peut-être un accro du pouvoir, mais le médecin était sûr qu'il voulait surtout justifier son faible pour le chef Decepticon.

Cette nuit, alors que tout le vaisseau dormait, le Médecin passa l'air de rien devant la suite de Megatron. Il avait du croiser quelques gardes, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa destination, les Decepticons se faisaient de moins en moins présents.

Bizarrement, pas un seul garde ne veillait devant la suite de Megatron, et Knock Out n'eu même pas à s'approcher pour entendre des cris de jouissance lui parvenir de derrière la porte.

Le médecin sourit, puis tourna les talons.

Toutes ces histoires l'avaient bien émoustillé…

Avant de réintégrer sa chambre, il tourna à un carrefour pour prendre la direction des quartiers de Breakdown.

On ne savait jamais, peut-être pourrait-il finir cette journée en beauté…

* * *

><p><em>Fin <em>


End file.
